


Charmed

by art3mis_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art3mis_black/pseuds/art3mis_black
Summary: Where Remus turns 16, battles with teenage angst, and wonders what the hell he ever did to deserve one Sirius Black.Or, Remus is head over heels in love and determined to ignore it. It doesn't work.





	1. Presents and murals and late night walks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, if you're here then I want to take the time to thank you for choosing to read my little story. I hope you enjoy. Please excuse all the mistakes, I'm sure there's a few. And bare with me while I try to recite a wholesome bit of unrequited love without making it too cliché.
> 
> P.S In this world there is no Voldemort and impending doom. Just pure marauder banter.

There are several things severely wrong with this image. First of all, there is an alarming amount of shaggy black hair covering Remus’ vision. This is an issue, of course, because last he checked Remus in fact did not have long shaggy black hair. Secondly, There was a continuing bang that Remus could only describe as miniature gunshots going off in his dorm. And thirdly, _why the hell were his walls pink?_

 

“SURPRISE!” James and Peter called out, leaping from their not at all secret hiding spots behind Remus’ bed posts. Sirius lifts his head from Remus’ chest, releasing Remus from his bone crushing hug.

 

“Happy Birthday,” he said, messy black hair curling around his shit eating grin.

 

Remus sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Now that his vision was no longer obscured by someone else’s hair, he was able to see that his walls had been covered from top to bottom in pink streamers and banners screaming “Happy Birthday Remus!” Literally. They were literally charmed to shout ‘Happy Birthday Remus!!.’

 

Remus also discovered that the cause of the miniature gunshots were a series of delicate fireworks exploding around his room. He took a deep breath, looking each of his mates in the eye as he did so.

 

James, hair constantly messy and glasses askew. Honey skin contrasting his perfect pearly white teeth. Peter, eyes blue and always watching, whose face was lit up in a grin. And Sirius, Sirius who undoubtedly made Remus’ heart do unwarranted leaps and turns, was sitting casually on Remus bed. His hair was long and tangled and his grey eyes looked at Remus in a way that made his tummy feel funny. Remus couldn’t fight the grin that spread across his face.

 

“And here i was, hoping you wouldn’t do anything.”

 

“Come on now, Moony. We can’t just let our best friend celebrate his 16th birthday quietly!” James piped in.

 

“You haven’t even seen the corridors yet! Mcgonagall’s gonna have an aneurism!” Pete chuckled. Remus was about to leap out of bed to see the damage when Sirius held out his hand and unceremoniously threw Remus back into bed.

 

“Presents first, Moons. Then you can go and admire our handiwork.”

 

Remus groaned loudly, already dreading whatever chaotic prank his friends had come up with this time. James pushed a horrendously wrapped box into his hands.

 

Remus looked up at him in question and his cheeks flushed pink. “Just open it.” he said, giving Remus a pointed look that told him to ignore the piss poor wrapping.

 

Remus tore open the wrapping gently, revealing the book inside. _‘History of the entire world, i guess. By Blue Montez.’_ it read in bold letters on the front. Remus’ jaw dropped open.

 

“I heard you gushing about it the other day. I know you wanted it, so i asked mum and dad to pop in and get it-” James held up a finger, silencing Remus’ protests, “-before you complain about the price, it’s too late to return. You can include it as part of your christmas presents if it eases your conscious.”

 

Remus was struggling to close his jaw. “ _James-_ this is a _muggle book._ The closest book store that sells this is in london. You made your parents go to _muggle London to buy me a book?”_

 

James’ grin grew. “Its signed too.” He said.

 

Remus opened the front cover, and sure enough, it was signed.

 

_“To Remus, Happy Birthday. -Blue”_

 

There was a pause.

 

“HOW IN THE FRICK DID YOU GET BLUE MONTEZ, AN AUTHOR FROM **AUSTRALIA** TO SIGN MY COPY OF THIS?”

 

The group erupted into laughs. James spoke up. “Dont worry Moons, my family have connections. Just say thank you and move on.”

 

Remus leaped over, after carefully placing the book, shitty wrapping and all, on his bedside table; and pulled James into a hug. “I’ve been wanting this book for years, you have no idea how much this means to me James. Montez’s sarcasm in his writing is incredible and-”

 

“Yeah, yeah i know. You worship the guy.” James said, pulling back from the hug with a cheeky smile.

 

“I didnt have time to wrap mine, sorry Remus.” Wormtail said, holding out a bag with the words _HONEYDUKES_ on the side. Sure enough, the bag was filled to the brim with chocolate and sweets. Remus laughed excitedly, pulling Peter into a grateful hug.

 

“Thanks mate,” he said, pulling back to see Peters blushing face.

 

“No problem,” he squeaked.

 

“Yeah, yeah- MY TURN!” Sirius said, bouncing and twisting on the bed in a way that almost sent Remus flying off. He shoved a small silver box into Remus’ hand.

 

Remus grabbed it gingerly, pulling off the lid.

 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d like it,” Sirius began, “and i hope it’s not too feminine, but it reminded me of you. I thought i could add to it every time something important happens.” he finished, watching Remus’ reaction in apprehension.

 

Remus slowly reached into the box and pulled out a small silver chain. On it were 3 charms already. There was a deer, a mouse, a dog. One for each of his best friends.

 

Remus felt his heart swell and struggled to contain the emotion caught in his throat. He held his wrist out gingerly for Sirius to put it on.

 

“I love it,” he said, voice still thick with emotion. Sirius blew out a sigh of relief.

 

“I have another charm too,” he said, reaching behind him to reveal a small silver charm shaped like a gift box. “For your 16th birthday,” he said.

 

Remus smiled as Sirius attached the 4th charm, moving his wrist experimentally to see how the bracelet moved. Sirius was right, it wasn’t too feminine at all. Remus _loved_ it. He turned to look at his friends once more. His friends who had become animagus for him. Who had stuck by his side no matter what. Who had treated him like a _person_ and not a _monster._ There wasn’t enough words to describe how grateful Remus was to have them. But they knew, in that one look at a grinning Remus, with sleep and drool marks on his face and tears brimming his eyes, they knew he loved them as much as they loved him.

 

“Hurry up now,” James said, clearing the emotion in the air. “You need to see what we’ve done for you before dumbledore gets it taken down.”

 

And just like that, they’re back to being 4 rambunctious teenage boys, hopscotching their way around a messy dorm room to see who can make it out the fastest.

 

James wins, of course, as James always does. But Sirius is adamant that he had cheated in some way which means it doesnt count, and Peter is still struggling to find his other shoe and Remus is just so happy to be surrounded by his friends. Even if he’s afraid to face the grand hall to see whatever prank theyve done in his honour. They were his best mates, his family. There was no one else he’d rather spend his birthday with.

 

Remus leapt out of bed and ran past a still arguing James and Sirius, hollering with laughter as he raced them down the stairs.

 

~~~

  


Peter wasn’t joking when he said McGonagall might have an aneurism at their latest prank.

 

Remus’ jaw dropped in astonishment as he passed the corridor leading into the grand hall.

 

What was once old grey stone was now a mural of fiery pink. Remus lupin’s face was splattered on the wall in his most smug grin. The phrase “HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOON PIE!” was painted in bright pink letters beside his smug face. There were crowds of people giggling and hoarding around the giant mural of Remus, and at its centre was none other than Minerva McGonagall herself.

 

They had truly outdone themselves.

  


McGonagall gave them her most petrifying glare, pointing them all towards her office. It would’ve been a lot more effective, if there wasn’t a giant painting of Remus’ smug face in hot pink behind her.

 

“Damn good bit of magic that was,” James said, clapping Remus on the back and guiding them all towards McGonagall’s office. “Took us ages to master that spell, we kept messing up your face.” he chuckled. Peter giggled in response.

 

“Honestly Moony, you could’ve done us all a favour and had an uglier face. It’s so hard to capture perfection.” Sirius quipped, giving Remus a sarcastic grin. James rolled his eyes.

 

“Pads you barely even helped. You just sat there on your ass the whole time critiquing that _‘Remus’ lips are too small’, and ‘His eyelashes are much longer than that’, and ‘Honestly James, do you even look at him at all?”_

 

Remus felt his cheeks flush in response, and Sirius’ face was a perfect mask of betrayal.

 

“Excuse you Fleamont! It’s thanks to me that thing looks anything like Remus at all- instead of the giant bloody squid!”

 

“It did not look like the giant squid! My art is perfect and you know it.” James replied, folding his arms. Sirius just stared at him. For a really long time. James sighed. “Fine, so maybe it didn’t look so much like Remus, but it’s done now okay and it looks amazing. Now hurry up before McGonagall feeds us to said squid.”

  


They trudged up the stairs to McGonagall’s office in silence, Peter was even shaking a little bit. James sighed, pushing them all through the door to Minnie’s office.

She was sat at her desk, waiting with narrowed eyes.

 

“So boys, i see you’ve taken an interest to arts and crafts?”

 

It was phrased like a question, but none of them dared respond. They had learned from previous experience that the best way to handle McGonagall was to just be quiet and take the punishment like champs. Her eyes narrowed further, and Remus worried that soon she’d be completely cross eyed.

 

“You know that vandalism is against school rules?” she asked, and James nodded. There was an excruciating pause. McGonagall sighed, pulling her hands to her temples. “We’ve had this talk a thousand times and i expect we will have it a thousand more. Just go down stairs and clean that up before the first years see it and decide to follow by example.”

 

Sirius grinned, and Peter elbowed him in the side to make him stop. James nodded gravely. “Yes, Professor.” he said, turning and shuffling them all towards the door. He wasn’t quick enough to stop Sirius from shouting a quick “Love you Minnie!” before the doors slammed behind them.

 

Remus swore Sirius would be the death of them.

 

“I hope you have a reversal spell?” Remus asked, eyeing James warily.

 

“Course we do Moony! Might take a while though, we made that mural pretty damn permanent so Filch wouldn’t take it down before you got to see it. Hope you aren’t hungry boys, i reckon we’ll be missing breakfast.”

 

Peter whined, literally, and Remus only shook his head with a smile. By the time they had got back to the pink painted corridor however, it seemed it was already too late.

 

There were a few second year Gryffindors who had apparently taken inspiration from the Marauders handiwork and begun painting the remaining walls in various shades of red and gold. Remus noticed with a slight jolt that there was also a few places with the words “Happy Birthday Remus!” had been scrawled. Sirius noticed, sending Remus a cheeky grin.

 

“Looks like we’ve started a trend,” he said, reaching out to grab Remus’ hand and dragging him towards the wall; where there stood an 8 foot tall, hot pink painting of Remus Lupins’ face smiling smugly.

 

It took them 2 and a half hours to remove, but not once had Sirius let Remus’ hand go; so he decided it wasn’t so bad.

  
  


~~~

 

When Remus’ Pink face had finally been removed, the boys had all collapsed to the ground in relief. It was now well into the afternoon, and none of them had eaten anything. Remus silently gave thanks that it was Saturday, so he wasn’t currently missing any classes.

 

“Damn James-y, never one to make it easy on yourself huh?” Sirius said, puffing slightly. James had the decency to look sheepish.

 

“Sorry lads, apparently my sticking charms are better than i thought.”

 

They sat there for a few more moments, looking up at the clean slate of concrete wall.

 

“Wanna go to the kitchens?” Peter asked, and they all nodded in unison.

 

Remus whipped out the marauders map, not that they really needed it anymore. They had the tunnels memorised like the back of their hands. Still, it was good to make sure they weren’t being followed.

 

They decided on the best route, and made their way down to the kitchens in near silence.

 

Near, because Peter’s stomach kept rumbling and in turn Sirius kept making snarky remarks. Either way, they managed to slip into the kitchens undetected.

 

The house elves had grown accustomed to them by now, at least once a week they would all pop in and beg the elves for cookies and deserts. For whatever reason they had taken a liking to Sirius, so whenever he entered their whole faces lit up and they came rushing forward.

 

“Mister Black! Mr Potter! So good to see you!”

 

A swarm of elves descended on Sirius, clutching his hands and hugging his legs. The same happened to James as he entered, and subsequently Remus and Peter too.

 

“Mr Pettigrew! Mr Lupin! It’s been so long!”

 

Truthfully it had only been two days, but Remus grinned either way as the elves came rushing over to hug him.

 

  
“Sit sit!” They ushered, dragging the boys to a nearby table. Trixie, one of the more authoritative elves, stood up on the table to get their attention.

 

“We hear it is a special day!” she shouted, grinning and holding her frail arms up in excitement. “Mr Lupin turns 16 today!”

 

Remus’ cheeks flushed and the other boys bellowed out in laughter. Trixie turned to shush them aggressively, which got a chuckle out of Remus. Trixie smiled, and clicked her fingers.

 

He had seen it so many times already, but Remus couldn’t help but watch in wonder as all the elves got to work. Pans and pots and spoons flying through the air, flour being thrown around and stoves being heated. The whole kitchen was alive. The elves even took to singing, working in complete synchronization while Remus watched in complete delight.

 

He thought he caught Sirius’ eyes, smiling at him, but he turned away before Remus could look back.

 

Within minutes there was an extravagant blue cake sitting in the centre of the table. Three tires tall and surrounded by various other muffins and slices and sweets. The boys eyes lit up, taking in the sight. Trixie smiled at them, and then in her gravely little voice began to sing.

 

_“Happy Birthday to you,_

 

_Happy birthday to you,_

 

_Happy birthday dear Remus,_

 

_Happy Birthday to you.”_

 

Remus blinked away the tears in his eyes and looked around at each of his friends. They had really, seriously out done themselves. He had no idea where he would be without them.

 

No doubt still alone, wailing in the shrieking shack as he clawed away at his skin. Scared, angry, and alone.

 

He didn’t hesitate to blow out his candles, the wish clear in his mind.

 

_Together,_ He thought, _I wish we would stay like this, together, forever._

 

The kitchen erupted into cheers when he blew out the candles.

  


~~~

  


The boys returned to their dorm room in the late evening. The sun had just set, and the crescent moon was winking at them from behind the clouds. The last full moon had been a hard one. It seems the older he gets, the worse the full moons become. He thinks again about how grateful he is to have his friends.

 

They are all groaning, too full off sugar and cake. Its just before they reach the portrait of the fat lady, dropping off Peter and James, that Sirius turns and asks Remus a question.

 

“Want to go for a walk, Moony?” he asks, grey eyes wide and so puppy like. James gives them a knowing smile, and leads Peter through the portrait by his shoulder.

 

Remus and Sirius often do this, taking walks around the castle at night. Sometimes it’s because one of them is sad, other times it’s because they’re both tired from studying too hard and need a break. A lot of the times its because its getting close to a full moon, and Remus has already begun clawing at his skin.

 

But tonight, tonight it’s because it’s his birthday, and the air outside is warm and soothing. So Remus nods his head, and Sirius pulls his hand in his as they walk outside.

 

They find a nice spot on a hill, looking over the whomping willow. Its sheltered enough that no one can see them.

 

Sirius’ grey eyes look sparking silver under the moon, and his black hair is shiny as ever.

Remus tries not to think about moments like these, where its only the two of them and Sirius looks so effortlessly _perfect._ Remus is well aware that he shouldn’t be feeling this way about his best friend, but he can’t help it. He’s been in love with Sirius since they were 13, and he has absolutely no idea.

 

Remus wonders if James has picked up on it yet. Sometimes he’ll catch Remus staring at Sirius and just give him this knowing look. Like James Potter is the smartest man in the world and he can see right through your ‘platonic gaze, moony’. And then Remus will panic and look away, pretending it never happened.

 

But if he has noticed, James Potter has never said a word about it to Sirius. And Remus is so grateful for that. He knows Sirius likes girls. He’s known since Sirius came bursting into the common room in 2nd year, exclaiming that he had kissed _Marlene McKinnon._ And James is so excited to clap Sirius on the back and ask him how it was. And Remus faded into the background and pretended to be interested while his heart broke in two.

 

Remus _knows_ Sirius likes girls. So he’d rather they be like this, best friends, while Sirius stays blissfully unaware of Remus’ feelings so that he won’t risk losing him all together. Remus knows Sirius would never run away if he told him how he really felt, but it would be awkward as hell. Friends just don’t recover from things like that easily.

 

So it’s better not to say anything, and just watch Sirius from afar and pretend that he isn’t jealous of all the girls Sirius kisses.

 

But then there’s moments like this that make it so _difficult_ for Remus to get over him. When Sirius grabs his hands or cuddles him in bed, and it takes all that Remus has not to roll over and kiss his perfect face forever.

 

Sirius turns his head, and catches Remus staring. He grins in mischief.

 

“Whatcha thinkin bout, Moony?” he asks, and Remus racks his brain for some kind of feeble excuse. He finds nothing.

 

Remus shrugs his shoulders instead, and Sirius eyes him with renewed interest.

 

“What is it? Is everything okay? Did you not like your birthday?” Sirius starts rambling, and Remus rushes to stop him. Sirius Orion Black, from the noble and most ancient house of Black, is only ever known to ramble when he gets upset. The last thing Remus wants is Sirius upset.

 

“No NO No! I loved my birthday Pads,” Remus began, and Sirius blew out a sigh of relief. “I was just...thinking...about the full moon. They get harder as i get older,” he said, taking Sirius expression of understanding as a sign that he was off the hook.

“Im sorry moony, Dumbledore’s been looking into potions to make it easier, but there doesn’t seem to be much. But you always have us.”

 

“I almost hurt you last time,” he said, recalling vividly the events of the last full moon. He hadn’t realised until the following morning, when Sirius came limping into the common room with a sling over his right shoulder. Padfoot had ventured too close to the wolf, and had taken a big hit for it too. If it weren’t for James, things could’ve gone a lot worse.

 

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly, “Eh, no big deal.”

 

Remus gave him a scrutinizing look and he rolled his eyes. “Honest, moons, i’d take worse hits than that if it would keep you safe.”

 

And just like that, Remus is back to admiring the way Sirius’ eyes shine under the moon, and how his pink lower lip sticks out in a pout. And he wonders how much longer he can do this, contain his feelings, when Sirius makes it so damn hard to ignore.

 

Remus thinks he might be leaning in, but then an owl flies past overhead and squawks at them. And whatever trance Remus was in is broken, so he pulls away quickly and jumps to his feet. Sirius looks away almost guiltily, eyes not meeting Remus’.

 

“Ready to go back?” he asks, and Sirius only nods.

  



	2. Lily, James, and the wrath of Sirius Black.

The walk back is decidedly tense. Remus spends the whole time playing with his charm bracelet. Sirius doesn’t say a word.

 

Remus looks down, fingers dancing over the dog charm, wondering what he did wrong.

 

“Are you okay pads?” Remus asks, tentatively. Sirius smiles lazily at him.

 

“Course. Why wouldn’t i be?”

 

Remus shrugs in response. Deciding that actions speak louder than words, and fighting the jolt of fear in his body, he reaches out and squeezes Sirius’ hand.

 

Sirius’ smile spreads out into a grin, and he laces their hands together, trudging up the stairs of Gryffindor tower. Remus wonders if it’s wrong to keep holding Sirius’ hand, when he’s so oblivious to Remus’ true feelings.

 

Remus selfishly decides that he doesn’t care.

 

It doesn’t take them long to reach the boys dorm, the sounds of James’ soft snores filling up the space. He refuses to believe he does it, despite how many times the others throw pillows at him for snoring too loud.

 

Sirius squeezes Remus’ hand once more before they go their separate beds. Remus spends most of the night, tossing and turning and just  _ thinking.  _ He almost gives up on sleep all together until the curtains around his bed open, and the bed dips around him, and something soft and fluffy touches his hand.

 

Padfoot has come to sleep in his bed.

 

Remus curls up beside him, fingers toying lazily in his thick fur. He probably falls asleep smiling, wondering if this is the best birthday he’s ever had.

 

Padfoot nuzzles his nose under Remus’ chin, and that answers Remus’ question instantly.

 

It is.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Remus wakes up the next morning to even more shaggy black hair smothering his vision. 

 

He wonders casually if this is going to become a routine; but if it involves seeing Sirius’ smiling face looking back at him, he realises he doesn’t mind one bit.

 

“Morning, Moonpie.” Sirius says, voice still gravely with sleep. Remus tries to ignore the way it sends electric shocks through his body. 

 

“Morning,” he replies, wincing at the sound of his own morning voice. 

 

The four boys trudge down to the Great hall for breakfast, leaving a sleeping Frank Longbottom still in bed.

 

Remus notices with a sense of satisfaction, as well as longing, that yesterday’s mural is still removed. He hated that it was his face, but the sentiment had been so kind. Remus was so busy reminiscing on it that he almost failed to notice Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon sit down next to them for breakfast.

 

James, however, had definitely noticed. 

Remus watched in amusement as James’ cheeks grew red, watching as Lily purposefully sat down next to him and asked Marlene to pass over the toast.

 

James had been head over heels for Lily for years, everyone knew that. And Remus’ is not sure why, or how, but it seems that this year Lily had finally started warming up to him.

 

Remus wondered if its because James had started filling out a bit as the years went on. He now stood at 6’1, just a few inches short of Remus, and a few over Sirius (who never liked to be reminded of his own height). His glasses no longer looked dorky, and his hair had gradually taken on a shape that some people might even consider stylish.

 

Over all, he looked good, and Remus felt proud of him for that. But a larger part of him wondered if Lily’s knew found kindness towards James had more to do with his maturity.

 

James was still a little shit, obviously, but recently he had been promoted to quidditch captain and had taken on a more leadership role around hogwarts. He spent less time running through the halls, knocking over people’s books and releasing pixies in the potions room. 

 

Instead he spent more time doing things that made people happy- like Remus’ mural. And making fireworks and flowers and all sorts of things appear to entertain first years. And comforting one of the fourth year boy who was being bullied by a couple of Ravenclaws.

 

Remus wondered further if it was because James had stood up to Snape and his friends for testing dark magic in front of younger kids. Lily had been there to witness it after all, and it looked like it was the first time she had started to see him for who he really was. Not some loud, boisterous trouble maker. But James Potter. Strong and witty and brave as hell.

 

Yeah, Remus figured, that’s why Lily was finally sitting at their table and not at the other end with all the Gryffindor girls.

 

At some point during the conversation, Remus was too busy picking at his hash brown to pay attention, James had apparently worked up the courage to ask Marlene and Lily to join them in going to Hogsmeade. They’d agreed, much to James’ delight.

  
  


Several hours pass before they are finally standing outside honeydukes, where James had agreed to meet the girls. They were all wrapped up in beanies and scarfs and gloves, the winter snow piling thick around them. Remus shuddered out a breath and Sirius put his arm around him, rubbing his shoulder to try and warm him up.

 

The girls didn’t take long to arrive. They were hard to miss, Lily’s dark red hair contrasting the white of the snow around them. Marlene and Dorcas were with her too.  She smiled at James as she approached, nudging his shoulder with hers. He looked about ready to faint at the gesture.

 

“Wanna go for a walk?” She said, eyes never leaving his. He couldn’t even respond, just nodded his head jerkily.

 

Sirius turned to whisper in Remus’ ear, though it was so loud everyone heard it. “I think Jamesy just creamed his pants.”

 

Remus choked in surprise and Marlene burst out laughing. 

 

“It’s about time too,” she said, “poor guys been holding out for like 5 years now.”

 

“Oh he hasn’t been holding out at all, it’s just that now he’s got an excuse.”

 

Dorcas screwed up her face in mild disgust “Enough about James’, umm,  _ private habits,  _ why don’t we go get some butter beer? Im freezing.”

 

Peter nodded in agreement and Sirius grinned.

 

“You can say the word, Dorcas, James’  _ mastur-” _

 

“MOVING ON!” Dorcas called, spinning on her heel and marching towards the three broomsticks. Remus gave Sirius his most impressive disappointed look, but Sirius only laughed.

 

They had all gathered around a table by the fire with several pints of warm butterbeer. Remus was still playing with his bracelet, fingers trailing continuously over the little dog charm. Marlene caught the action in her peripheral.

 

“What’s that, Rem?” She asked. Remus’ face flushed.

 

“It’s a charm bracelet. Sirius gave it to me for my birthday.”

 

“Can i see?”

 

Remus reluctantly held out his hand.

 

“What are the charms for?” Dorcas asked, admiring Remus’ wrist. He cleared his throat.

 

“Well, it’s kind of an...inside joke. Sirius is the dog, cause he’s the dog star. James is a stag because he’s um...proud and his hair sticks out like antlers. And um, Peter is the rat because he umm..he..”

 

This might be the worst excuse Remus has ever used to cover up each of their animagi. 

 

Peter still hasn’t mastered the patronus charm, so he cant use the excuse that each of them represents one anothers patronus. And he can’t base it off their nicknames for eachother, because then where did their nicknames come from?

 

Remus is still obviously struggling to explain why Peter would be a rat without saying something offensive or revealing what his animagus looks like, so Sirius swoops into save him.

 

“Peter is a rat because Peter loves cheese. He could’ve been a mouse, but we thought rats had more killer instinct.”

 

Well, Sirius tried to save the situation. Remus continued.

 

“And the gift box is for my 16th birthday.”

 

Marlene nodded in response, apparently dismissing their strange explanation as unimportant. Then she smiled.

 

“What, the hot pink painting of your face with the words “Happy Birthday Moonpie!” wasn’t enough?”

 

The question was obviously rhetorical, so Remus used it as a perfect out for the awkward conversation.

 

Thankfully, there wasn’t anymore awkward conversations after that.

 

They each finished their butterbeer, Peter and Sirius opting for seconds, before Sirius suggested the bright idea of a snowball fight.

 

Well, he didn’t suggest it necessarily. He started it. They were walking out of the three broomsticks when Remus’ vision was once again disturbed. This time by a pile of wet, mushy coldness. Remus swatted at his face to reveal a hysterical Sirius Black.

 

“Oh it’s on!” he called, and Sirius turned and sprinted.

 

“Last one to the lake has to kiss James!” He said, cackling wickedly. 

 

The group took off sprinting, through the gates of hogsmeade towards the castle. Sirius had a head start, so he made it to the lake first, already hoarding together balls of snow for ammo.

 

Remus, despite his lack of athleticism, was not far behind. Marlene was right on his tail, followed by a trailing Dorcas and a tired Peter.

 

“You couldn’t have picked a closer bloody location?!” Pete called, bending over and gasping. Sirius responded by launching a snowball in his face. 

 

Marlene, in turn, threw one at Sirius. And then all hell broke loose.

 

Sirius was playing aggressively, focusing entirely on throwing as much snow as fast as he could. Peter had horrendous aim, so was trying desperately to build a fort that could withstand the wrath of Sirius. Remus was trying to find a middle ground, between making himself snow shelter and throwing snowballs. Dorcas was just running and screaming for her life.

 

Marlene, the unfortunate soul, had tried to sneak up on Sirius and ambush him. Sirius, with the sense advantages of a dog, could already hear her coming. Just as she got behind her, he spun and tackled her into a pile of snow. She was giggling and laughing, pushing him away without success. This then triggered a giant-

 

“DOGPILE!” Dorcas called out, running and leaping on top of Sirius as he let out a huff of discomfort. Peter laughed wickedly, going to do the same. Remus joined a little less enthusiastically. 

 

They all rolled around, laughing and giggling and shoveling snow onto each other. They watched the sky for a while, before the snow started to seep into their clothes and make them cold.

 

Marlene stood up, shaking the snow off of her damp clothes before pulling Dorcas up too. 

 

“Catch you later, boys,” she said, waving goodbye with a smile and they headed back to the castle. 

 

A few minutes later, Peter did the same, promising the boys he’d see them back at the castle for dinner.

 

“See ya, mate.” Sirius called out as he left. Then suddenly it was just Remus and Sirius, lying side by side in the snow. Remus had another one of those moments where he tried and failed not to think about the possibilities of them being alone together.

 

Remus felt Sirius sigh beside him, and he turned over to look at him.

 

Remus was struck again by how gorgeous Sirius was.

 

His long black hair had fanned out around his head like a halo, so dark compared to the white snow. His cheeks stood out a flushed pink against his fair skin. 

 

In bright light like this, Remus could even make out faint freckles over his nose. His jaw was square, but slack. Releasing a puff of cloud with each exhale.

 

Remus was captivated by his lips, and how pink they were. And then his eyes. Silvery grey and  _ beautiful.  _ Remus watched his eyes flutter shut, and his long dark lashes fanned over his cheeks.

 

And then Remus watched as those eyes  _ stayed shut.  _ And then Sirius was definitely  _ leaning in.  _ And his lips were getting closer to Remus and Remus started to shake because this is Sirius, his best friend and the love of his life who is definitely straight and there’s no way he’d ever want to kiss  _ Remus.  _

 

So in a spur of the moment decision, Remus leapt up like he’d been possessed, and acted like nothing had ever happened.

 

But something had happened. Sirius had tried to kiss him. Oh god  _ Sirius had tried to kiss him.  _ Sirius Orion Black had just tried to kiss  _ Remus  _ and Remus pulled away and why the hell did Remus pull away?

 

He turned around, looking at Sirius while his mouth opened and closed and he tried to figure out a way to say  _ why would you do that? I thought you liked girls? I can’t believe you wanted to kiss me- please god do it again i’m so sorry- _

 

And he had finally managed to mumble out the words “I’m sorry-” and Remus was about to continue by saying  _ ‘I didn’t know you felt that way, please continue,’ _ But Sirius stopped him before he had the chance.

 

His voice was bitter like venom as he spat. 

 

“-Dont worry about it.” he said, eyes never meeting Remus’. Remus tried to speak again because  _ oh no  _ had he read the whole situation wrong? But Sirius just stood up, kicking the snow and storming off towards the castle without a single glance over his shoulder at Remus.

 

Remus sat there gobsmacked.

 

“What the hell happened there?” James said, emerging from the path with Lily, hand in hand. He looked back at Sirius’ retreating figure.

 

Remus wondered how much they’d seen of his and Sirius’ ‘moment’.

 

“I don’t know…” Remus said, eyes never leaving Sirius.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” James said, getting defensive. “He tried to kiss you and you blew him off. Why did you blow him off?”

 

Apparently James had seen everything. 

 

Remus’ is so surprised that for a moment he doesn’t know how to respond.

 

“I don’t understand-  _ i thought he liked girls?  _ Why would he kiss me when he doesn’t even like me like that?”

 

“Remus-” James said, dragging a hand over his face in frustration, “-hes in FUCKING LOVE WITH YOU!”

 

“whAT?”

 

“SIRIUS! SIRIUS IS LITERALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU AND HE TRIED TO MAKE A MOVE AND YOU BLEW HIM OFF!”

 

“BUT- I THOUGHT- I DONT...” Remus paused, his brain was still trying to process everything. 

 

_ Sirius loved him? _

 

“...i thought he liked girls.” Remus mumbled, looking down at his dog charm sadly. “He’s made out with like 10 different girls by now, and he’s never shown me he liked me before.”

 

“Remus,” James said, looking at him in pity. “The only reason Sirius got with other girls was to convince himself to get over you. I’m not saying it’s right, but it’s the only way he thought would help him get over you. It’s taken me literal  _ years  _ to convince him to make a move on you.”

 

Remus looked back at James in surprise.

 

“And don’t say he’s never shown you he likes you. The guy’s about as subtle as a bulldozer. You literally slept in the same bed last night.” James continued. Remus felt his cheeks flush,  _ James saw that? _

 

“Sirius is like that with everyone.” Remus tried to defend, but James only shakes his head.

 

“No, Remus. He’s like that with  _ you.” _

 

Oh _.  _ Remus thought.  _ Oh. _

 

Sirius was in love with him. Sirius tried to kiss him.

  
  
  


Remus needed to find Sirius.

  
  


  
  



	3. Kisses, Bets and Play fights.

Remus can’t seem to focus on anything as he stumbles his way back to the castle; the same sad emotions echoing through his heart. Confusion. Shock. Disbelief. His fingers toy subconsciously with the dog charm on his bracelet.  _ Sirius loved him. _

 

Remus took the stairs to gryffindor tower two at a time. He prayed Sirius was up here, if anyone knows how to hide it’s him. It would take ages, even with the Marauders map, just to find him. Sirius had experience with hiding in places he called home. Walburga made sure of that.

 

The door to the boys dorm was locked, which Remus took as a good sign. He knocked hesitantly, listening for a response on the other side.

 

He was met with silence.

 

“Sirius?....are you in there?” Remus called softly, resting his head on the door in shame. “Please pads, i didn’t mean it.”

 

There was some shuffling, like blankets, and then a muffled “ _ -bullshit.” _

 

Remus exhaled in aggravation. He heard Sirius sigh.

 

“Im sorry Moony, it’s not your fault. I knew James was full of shit when he said you liked me. I should’ve never listened to him. Then i wouldn’t have tried to kiss you and none of this would have ever happened.” Sirius was rambling again, and Remus wanted desperately to just knock the damn door down and rush over to soothe him.

 

“No pads it’s not like that at all, please just let me explain-”

 

“You don’t have to explain anything. It was a stupid mistake and i never should have done it.”

 

Remus sighed again, sinking to the floor. He usually considered himself pretty good with words, but when it came to Sirius it seemed Remus had no idea what to say. Its like his brain stopped working altogether, and all he could focus on was Sirius’ hair and his smile and how damn  _ smart he was.  _ Remus looked back down at the silver bracelet on his wrist.

 

Maybe his words weren’t working, but his actions might.

 

“Do you want to go for a walk?” he asked softly. He heard Sirius pause on the other side.

 

“Jesus Remus, don’t  _ strain  _ yourself by taking me on a pity walk like some kind of mutt. You clearly don’t feel the same why i do so let’s just leave it at that.”

 

_ Ouch _ , Remus thought. Looks like Sirius’ inner diva was coming out. Remus knew how that facade worked; Sirius would spit words like acid to hide his own hurt.

 

“Please,” he mumbled instead, “at least hear me out. You owe me that.”

 

Sirius sighed, this time defeated, and there was a series of elaborate locks before the door swung open. Sirius walked out, his chin pointed in the air and his hair bouncing. He ignored Remus, walking with purpose towards the exit of the common room. Remus knew better than to question him.

 

Sirius lead them back to the snowy lake, where it was quieter. James and Lily had since disappeared, and despite everything Remus made a mental note to ask James about him and Lily’s handholding. Don’t think Remus didn’t see that.

 

Sirius stopped at the edge of the lake, and Remus almost bumped into him. He shuddered in a deep breath.  _ When did things get so complicated? _

 

He needed to think this through logically. Sure, he wanted nothing more than to just grab Sirius’ stupid little face and kiss him senseless, but he also needed some answers. His whole life basically Remus had had feelings for him, and just now he’s found out that Sirius feels the same way.  _ Why does he feel the same way? For how long? Why hasn’t he said anything? Why the hell had he still been going around kissing other people? _

 

Technically, James had answered the last one for him, but Remus still wanted Sirius’ opinion on it.

 

Sirius turned to look at him, cold grey eyes in a perfect expressionless mask. It was practiced, Remus knew, Sirius had spent hours perfecting that blank look to hide all the pain he felt.

 

Remus decided to spit it all out.

 

“I’m just-  _ god why is this so hard _ \- I’m fricken confused Pads! My whole life basically i’ve had this huge crush on you and you never even knew, and i was so content on keeping it a secret cause you made it so  _ damn clear  _ that you weren’t interested by running off with other girls and making out in broom closets. And that’s okay! It broke my heart every damn time but i learned to live with it! Because no matter what i did i was so god damn in love with you!” 

 

Remus shouted, pulling in a long shuddering breath through his tight chest and ignoring Sirius’ gobsmacked face. 

 

“And i know you do things like sleep in my bed and brush my arm and play with my hair but i thought you did that with everyone! But then you just had to  _ try and kiss me  _ and i panicked because Sirius, the Sirius,  _ my Sirius was trying to kiss me _ and i didnt know what to do! So i pulled away and i tried to ask you about it but you refused to hear me out and just stormed off and i still don’t understand why or how you tried to kiss me but I-”

 

Remus didn’t even get to finish. Suddenly his face was in Sirius’ hands and _Sirius was leaning in_ _again_ and there was _no way Remus was pulling away this time_.

 

And then Sirius’ lips touched his and Remus could’ve sworn it was like touching a live wire. It felt like a jolt of electricity sent pulsing through his body and all Remus could do was grab Sirius by the shoulders and pull him in closer.

 

They might have fallen to the ground, Remus didn't know, didn't care. All he knew was that he was kissing Sirius like he was oxygen.

 

Sirius pulled away, grinning on Remus’ lips. 

 

“I know, moony, i know. I’m sorry. James told me you liked me, but i refused to believe it. I use to run around chasing girls cause i thought if i tried hard enough, i could just convince myself to like them instead of you. I can't risk losing you Moony. You’re everything to me.”

 

Sirius’ hands reached up to cup Remus’ face, and he realised all too late that the wetness on his fingers was from tears streaming down Remus’ cheeks.

 

He couldn’t even respond. Just pulled Sirius in by his Gryffindor tie and kissed him like his life depended on it. Like kissing Sirius would make everything better. And it did.

 

~~~

 

Remus is ashamed to admit he doesn't know how long they spent by the lake, making out in the snow and talking about life and love and all the things in between. When they return it’s almost dark though, and Remus has never felt so happy in his life.

 

They march up Gryffindor tower hand in hand, like they had embarrassingly done many times before, but it was different this time. They were different this time. Remus was preparing himself for the grilling they were about to get as they entered the boys dorm, but was surprised to find it empty. Even Frank Longbottom was absent from his bed.

 

Apparently the boys had given them the decency of privacy. Or none of them wanted to be around to witness the carnage if Remus and Sirius hadn’t resolved their fight. Either way, Remus wasn’t complaining about the lack of 3 other peering and judging eyes. 

 

He let go of Sirius’ hand, pulling on pajamas as Sirius did the same. When they were finished, Remus stood in front of his bed reluctantly. He took one look at Sirius, who without a word came trudging over and jumped face first into Remus’ bed. At least he had the decency to open the cover and offer Remus some space beside him.

 

Remus chuckled, shoving Sirius over and rearranging them until he was lying on his back, Sirius cuddling into his chest. Remus couldn't fight the blush in his cheeks, or the butterflies in his tummy at their new casual intimacy. He looked at Sirius in wonder.

 

“What are we, Pads?” he asked, and Sirius groaned loudly in frustration.

 

“I don't know Moony, what do you want us to be?”

 

Remus paused for a moment, choosing his next words carefully.

 

“Will you...Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Sirius snapped his head up in shock, eyes scrutinizing Remus’. Remus immediately began to feel embarrassed.

 

“Sorry ignore that,” he mumbled, shaking his head, “it was a stupid question.”   
  


Sirius burst out laughing.

 

“ _ Remus,”  _ He said, gasping between laughs,  _ “You have no idea how long i’ve been waiting for you to say that.” _

 

Remus grinned, and Sirius pulled him in for a warm kiss. Remus is pretty sure they even fell asleep that way. Tangled up in one anothers limbs, lips still joined in a lasting kiss.

 

_ Boyfriend.  _ Remus thought. He never thought he’d see the day.

  
  


~~~

  
  


They woke up to several loud thumps coming up the stairs. Remus looked around hazily.

 

Sirius was still draped over Remus’ side, his hands knotted in Remus’ hair and his legs tangled with his. They were still alone in the dorm, but Remus expected not for long.

 

As if on cue the dorm room opened with a slam, James potter stepped forward with flare shouting 

 

“HONEYYY I’M HOMEEE!!!!!”

 

He was met with a pillow in the face, probably from Sirius.

 

Remus chuckled, and Sirius looked up at him with a grin. There was sleep in his eyes and lines from the pillow on his face, but Remus wonders if Sirius has ever looked more beautiful. James threw the pillow away, eyes landing on them.

 

He didn’t really respond right away. He just stared at them.

 

Peter came marching up the stairs behind him, almost colliding into James in surprise.

 

James rose one slow, quizzical eyebrow at their suggestive position. Remus’ cheeks flushed, the question was unspoken but clear.

 

_ Are you together now?  _ Was what James’ stare had asked.

 

Remus nodded.

 

James grinned a shit eating grin and held out his hand. Remus looked at him in confusion, he was about to ask what he was doing when Peter let out a sigh. He pushed his hand into his tiny pockets and fished out a crumpled $10 bill, placing it in James’ outstretched hand.

 

Sirius, who had been watching the whole exchange silently, suddenly bolted upright in despair.

 

“You beT ON OuR RELATIONSHIP?!” 

 

James cackled wickedly, sliding Peter’s money into his back pocket and taking off behind his bed. Sirius leapt after him, throwing pillows and sheets as he went. Remus’ cheeks flushed red in surprise as he realised Sirius was in nothing but his underwear.

 

James continued howling with laughter, ducking and hiding as Sirius jumped from mattress to mattress to chase him. Remus just stayed in bed crying with laughter, while Peter stood in the centre looking terrified.

 

Eventually Sirius caught hold of James and pushed him to the ground. He straddled James’ waist, before sticking his pinky finger into his mouth and shoving in James’ ear. He screamed in fright.

 

“SIRIUS WHAT THE FU-” He shouted, before flipping them over and throwing several playful hits at Sirius. They continued to play fight, rolling around on the floor in a way only brothers could without it being weird. Remus watched them in complete adoration, fingers once again clutching his silver charm bracelet. He looked down at the dog with a particular fondness.

  
  


His dog. His Padfoot.  _ His.  _

  
  


Sirius threw a pillow at Remus’ face.

  
  



End file.
